ANTES   FINAL FELIZ?
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: lindsay y tyler,3 años solidos de noviazgo hasta que paso. . . FIC DEDICADISIMO A NIA ! BIENVENIDA DE VUELTA PRIMA!. ,creer que el titulo era una pregunta que me hiso aiko,xD y yo pensando que era su idea del titulo xD pero ojala les guste.grax aiko!


**HOLA ESCRIBO POR 2 RAZONES : ME "ACONSEJO" QUE ESCRIBIERA. VUELVE! BUENO DISFRUTEN MI FIC ES UN TYLER X LINDSAY **

…...

Y carmelita santos supo porque no veeia…¡tenia una benda en los ojos!-dijo linsay

Y estuvieron 2 horas tratando de descubrir la razón-pregunto beth

-Claro que no . . . fueron 2 dias

O claro . . .-menciono beth

Disculpen chicas pero te buscan hermana-dijo Nía

-O bueno ,me tengo que ir beth

Deacuerdo.-dijo beth

…

Hola lyler-dijo Lindsay

-Es Tyler linds me llamo Tyler,bueno lista para ir

-Lista

…

_Entonces Tyler la llevo a su auto y conducio hasta el centro,pararon en un elegante restaurante de la plaza._

O es muy lindo theilor-menciono Lindsay

-Tyler Lindsay

-Eso dije

-bueno y que te parece linda

Es muy elegante . . . tenia un vestido perfecto para venir –dijo muy triste

-Asi estas perfecta Lindsay

-gracias-menciono muy contenta

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TYLER

_Desde isla del drama Lindsay y yo somos novios es increíble que este con ella ,después de 3 años solidos de noviazgo creo que a llegado el momento perfecto para decirle que la a…_

En que piensas Tyler-dijo Lindsay

-Aa en nada solo que . . . ¿Tyler?

-Si ,ese es tu nombre . . . creo

Lindsay-dijo Tyler

-Sii

-Te amo

-yo también te amo

_Nuestros labios se acercaban y mas ,nuestra respiración era algo agitada y .. .nos besamos ,se que siempre nos besamos pero este fue un beso perfecto porque es la chica que amo. . . y porque al fin aprendió mi nombre ._

Tyler te amo-dijo Lindsay

-Yo también linds,yo también

…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NADIE

Bueno la pasamos bien-menciono Tyler

-Si TYLER

-Nos vemos mañana

-si

_Lindsay cerro la puerta,justo iba a su cuarto a contarle a beth como la había pasado con Tyler cuando de pronto alguientoco la puerta,la rubia pensó que seria su novio pero para su mala suerte era alguien no exactamente agradable._

¿Que haces aquí justin?_-pregunto la rubia_

-Vine de pasada linda

-Aaaa ya entiendo viniste a ver a beth cierto

Jaja si claro-dijo sarcásticamente justin

-bueno esta en mi cuarto,esta pasando las vacasiones aquí

-Lindsay creo que no entendiste ,vine a verte a ti

Que lindo eres pero aun no es mi cumpleaños justin-menciono Lindsay

-Lindsay acercate y te explicare

Deacuerdo-dijo linsay,se fue acercado y justin la tomo repentinamente ,la llevo al baño y comenzó a quitarle la ropa

Justin,justin NO JUSTIN! NO ,NO-decia Lindsay mientras caian lagrimas por su rostro

Vamos Lindsay es solo un jugueteo,solo una noche-decia mientras comensaba a besar su cuerpo

-NO JUSTIN,NO!,JUSTIN RECUERDA QUE TENGO NOVIO! NO! JUSTIN!

-Vamos linda que sucede temes que el deportista se entere,tranquila,no se enterara

No! JUSTIN NO!-rogaba la rubia

No! Justin! Nooo-pero ya era tarde,justin le había inyectado un sedante

Listo,eres mia-decia el mientras la tomaba.

A la mañana siguiente…

¿Tyler?-pregunto Lindsay

-soy justin linda

-JUSTIN!

Hola Lindsay ,beth me dijo que estabas aquí ya que no te vio en el cuarto asi que . .. –decia tyler con un ramo de rosas rosas hasta que vio lo que paso.

Tyler no es lo que crees yo . . .-respondia Lindsay tratando de explicarse mientras comensaba a derramar lagrimas

-Tyler amigo,dejame decirte que para ser virgen estuvo exelente en la cama,creeme Lindsay es muy buena en esto,bueno lamentablemente ya no podras saborear su virginidad pero almenos ya esta preparada

Amigo,claro me llamas amigo después de esto justin-contestaba Tyler muy enojado

Tyler yo am,yo no . . .yo…-decia Lindsay

Tu ni me digas,no puedo creer que me hagas esto-respondia Tyler mientras se iba

-Noooo! TYLER VUELVE! –pero ya era tarde,Tyler se había ido

-Lindsay si me disculpas tengo una cita en la cama de heather,fue un gusto,me voy

Porque hiciste eso justin,tu solo buscas . . . sexo no amor,ahora pasas de mi cama a la de heather,no entiendo porque haces esto,eres muy MALO!

Jaja,mira niñita asi soy yo ,ahora si me disculpas,no me puedo retrasar,en la tarde tengo que estar en la cama de la madre de heather deacuerdo ,asi que si me disculpas tu arregla lo tuyo con Tyler,yo arreglo lo mio en la cama ,chau Lins-decia justin mientras se iba .

Mmmmm ,porque esto me paso a mi-se decía Lindsay mientras lloraba

Punto de vista de Tyler

_No puedo creer que Lindsay me haya tomado por un tonto,yo creei que . . . no importa lo que haya creido ahora ya nisiquiera vale,pero,yo,creei que Lindsay me amaba ,soy paté siempre habrá otras chicas._

Hola courtney,que haces por aquí-preguntaba Tyler

Espero a Duncan,está es su casa-respondia courtney

-Aa,de acuerdo,que les vaya bien en su relacion

-Gracias,igualmente Tyler

-Si,claro

…

_Bueno,hay mas chicas mmmmvamos a ver,courtney sale con Duncan,me pregunto si gwen aun sale con Trent…_

Gwen ,hola compañera-saludaba Tyler

Ammm hola Tyler,¿Cómo te va con Lindsay?-preguntaba gwen

-Mal,ella me engaño con justin

-¿Enserio? Wow jamás creei que Lindsay fuera asi,siempre había hablado de ti o nombres parecidos mas bien pero aun asi se notaba que te quería mucho

-pues no me quiere

Tyler ¿enserio crees que Lindsay haría eso? Piénsalo-decia gwen mientras se iba hacia la casa de trent

No se si Lindsay seria capaz-se decía Tyler a simismo

….

Tranquila Lindsay ,todo saldrá mal ,digo bien,no te preocupes linds ,todo estará bien-consolaba beth a Lindsay

NOOO TODO SALDRA MAL !-respondia Lindsay llorando

-¿Lindsay estas aquí?

¿Tyler?-preguntaba Lindsay

-Si,soy yo,mm beth podrías . . .

Claro-decia beth mientras se iba

Bueno Lindsay lo siento,yo lo pensé bien y tu no serias capaz de hacerme esto,te conozco bien,¿volverias conmigo Lindsay ?-se disculpaba Tyler

Punto de vista de Lindsay

_Llorando en mi cuarto,con los ojos rojos e inchados y llega Tyler,me siento muy mal por averle traicionado,y aunque el me disculpo no creo que se pueda vivir con esto . . ._

Tyler lo siento pero simplemente no puedo volver contigo,mas porque mm bueno no importa,pero no puedo volver contigo-decia Lindsay

-No entiendo porque no Linds, yo te amo y tu también y ya te perdone

-Tyler será mejor que te vayas,lo siento

yo aaa-a y-yo . . . esta bien me ire-decia Tyler mientras se iba

Ya volvi,¿de que hablaron?-preguntaba beth

Solo le dije que no podía regresar con el-decia linsay

-¿no le dijiste?

-aun no,ojala nunca se entere

-lindsay tienes que decirle que esperas un bebe de justin,Tyler lo comprenderá,si el te ama,lo hara,creeme

-pero solo tengo 19 ,no es edad para un bebe,y mas si no es suyo,no tengo apoyo ni dinero y justin no me responderá.

-lindsay tienes mi apoyo,para eso están las amigas

-gracias Beth,pero sabes yo creo que lo mejor será abortar

-no! Lindsay ,es delito

-sera peor si me quedo con el,esta decidido beth,abortare

-Lindsay

-ya esta decidido

…

Buenas tardes,disculpe,se encuentra el doctor ¿esparza? Me mencionaron que aquí hacen abortos-decia Lindsay

Si señorita mmm-la secretaria miraba a Lindsay de arriba abajo-supongo que usted esta …bueno en fin,entre por aca

-gracias

¡Lindsay aun hay tiempo de arrepentirte!-comentaba beth

No lo hay,beth,yo no creo que este bebe deba nacer-le respondia Lindsay

Buenas tardes ,usted debe ser Lindsay Martinez ,bueno he visto su historial asi que lo único que necesita es la pastilla para el dia siguiente,solo debe tomarla y listo,su problema se ira,¿esta lista?-preguntaba el doctor

Lista-asenti y estaba apunto de tomarla cuando,alguien entro por la puerta. . .

Linds! No lo hagas!-gritaba ¿tyler?

¿Tyler?,¿q-que ha-haces a-aquí?-preguntaba Lindsay

Supe esto y no puedo dejar que lo hagas Lindsay,lo siento,y-yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de este bebe,encerio,ya se que es de justin,pero aun asi yo estare contigo y ese bebe será como mi hijo,ya lo veras-firmaba Tyler

…

_5 años después . . . _

Tamara ven linda!-dijo Lindsay

Mami!-gritaba tamara,una pequeña de cabellos rubios,ojos azules y piel blanca

Linds,tamara,ya llegue-afirmaba Tyler

Papi!-dijo tamara mientras corria hacia el

Mi niña ven aca-le decía a Tyler a tamara abrazandola

Ya esta lista la comida,vengan-dijo Lindsay

-¿Como te fue en el kínder tami?

-bien papi,la maestra me puso un 10 en mi dibujo

-aaa que bien tamara

…..

_-_Se podía observar una hermosa familia,muy linda.

-¿Gwen ya supiste que Lindsay se embarazo de Tyler?

-bueno parece que tamara tendrá un hermanito o hermanita court

-si,¿donde están alex y Liliana?

-linda,lilana hija-decia gwen llamando a su hija

ven!

Aquí estamos!-decian dos pequeñas,una de ojos celestes,cabello negro y piel morena y otra de cabello negro ,ojos verdes y piel muy blanca

Creer que todo esto paso en unos cuantos años-decia gwen

Es muy increíble-afirmaba courtney mientras ,ella,gwen ,alex y Liliana iban hacia duncan y trent.

**QUE TAL?,BUENO NO ME SIENTO COMODA ESCRIBIENDO CON GUIONES,EN FIN,FIC DEDICADO A NIA,PRIMA QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE,BUENO HAY QUE FELISITAR A NIIA,ASI QUE FELICIDADEZ NIA! ,FIC TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A TI PRIMA,BUENO ME DESPIDO CON UN CORDIAL SALUDO XD.**

**Nia:que te la pases bien,bienvenida de nuevo,nos alegra que hayas vuelto **

**^_^ ,bueno ojala te haya gustado el fic,¡hay que ser gxg(geoff x gwen)! xD aparte de dxc ovio xD ,espero que te aya gustado el fic agradece a thiago,me ayudo un poco ^_^,el me puso a escribir xD me dio la idea de escribir.**

**Review!**


End file.
